bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Felt Friends
The Felt Friends are recurring characters in Blue's Clues. The two that appear the most are Freddy and Fifi. All Felt Friends live in the Felt Frame as another world. They will usually need help in dealing with anything that has to do with shapes. They first appeared in Snack Time, but were first heard talking and moving in Blue's Favorite Song. Through out the series they made mostly cameo appearances related to the subject of the episode, but will sometimes need help. Looks The Felt Friends are fuzzy human-like characters made from felt shapes. They all have round head and rectangles for arms and legs, as well as a mouth and black eyes. The torso comes in a variety of shapes, with the common female shape being a triangle and the male a square. Other shapes include circles, ovals, semicircles, crescents, diamonds, rectangles, parallelograms, pentagons, hexagons, and octagons. The two common known Felt Friends are Freddy, who is with an square body; and Fifi, who is with a body. Aside from having the same head shape, face, and limbs (with an exception to the latter), no two felt friends look-alike. Most of the named felt friends' names start with the letter F (or at least sounds like the letter F), with exceptions like Diana Diamond, Cybil Circle, and Chris Crescent, who were named for their body shapes. Named Felt Friends *Freddy: a felt friend with an square body *Fifi: a felt friend with a body *Felicia: a felt friend with a triangle body *Fred: A felt friend with a square body *Felicia and Fred's Father: an felt friend with a square body *Felicia and Fred's Mother: a felt friend with a triangle body *Diana Diamond a felt friend with a diamond body *Cybil Circle: a felt friend with a circle body *Chris Crescent: an felt friend with a crescent body *Phaderus: A felt friend with a square body * Other Felt Friends * with a big triangle body * with a semicircle body * with a pink diamond body * with a oval body * with a rectangle body * with a triangle body (Franny) * with a parallelogram body * with turquoise triangle body * with a square body * with a triangle body * with an square body * with a magenta semicircle body * with a triangle body * with a pentagon body * with a square body (Frankie) * felt friend with a triangle body (also named Franny) * with an square body * with a semicircle body * with a square body (also named Freddy) Other Felt Beings Named *Rectangle: a thin felt rectangle *Octagon: a felt octagon *Oval: a felt oval *Triangle: a felt right triangle *Crescent: a felt crescent *Circles: a pair of small felt circles *Rectangle: a thick felt rectangle *Trapezoid: a short long felt trapezoid Others *a pink felt cat *a blue felt bird *a felt gopher *a pair of felt oranges *a pair of felt potatoes *2 bunches of 6 felt grapes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *a pink felt rabbit Trivia *Besides the felt friends, other living felt beings exist including but not limited to: the felt cat; a felt bird, felt gopher, and sentient felt oranges, potatoes, and grapes in "The Grow Show"; the felt elephant; 2 felt birds made from various shapes and a felt bee that were in the various felt scenes in "Hide and Seek"; a smiling felt sailboat in the felt frame in "Draw Along with Blue"; a felt cow and 3 felt pigs in "The Snack Chart ", and several sentient felt shapes in "Shape Searchers". *The felt friend that appeared in "What Does Blue Want to do With Her Picture?" (simply called Felt Friend) is different from the others in more than just body shape and color. Though he has a square body like most felt boys, it is , the color like the rest of his body. Also, he has human-like feet instead of rectangle legs. *Franny (the felt friend with a triangle body and a light orange O on it) from "What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?" also appeared in "Colors Everywhere!" (where she was painting a blue splat {that had the first pawprint on it, making it the first clue} across the felt board) only she didn't have an O on her body. *The 3 felt friends on the felt frame (a felt friend with a triangle body, an felt friend with an square body, and an felt friend with a semicircle body) represent the 1st clue (friends) in "A Brand New Game". **Another felt friend named Franny (who looks like the Franny mentioned above but with an triangle for a body, though it could that Franny with a different colored triangle) appeared in the episode's skidoo segment. *Another felt friend named Freddy appeared in "Up, Down, All Around!". He is with a square body. He got lost trying to get back home to his house in the Felt Board, so he needed Joe's help to get there. Gallery Felt_Friends'_Space_Costumes.jpg Fififelt.jpg|Fifi Freddyfelt.jpg|Freddy Felt_People.jpg A PICKLE!.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn 014.jpg Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Females